Encounter
by Gameralex
Summary: The Shadow Demon Seeks Justice and some how finds a flower
1. Chapter 1

This is a trial chapter with Kai and a new character in a zombie apocalypse situation based of another fanfic called zombie city(ps: see if you can figure out where the new character is from)takes place in the beginning of winter, New York the next chapter of arc angle will be up soon

* * *

A squad of six advanced down an empty street,  
The squad consisted of three men and three women all in weapon miester pairs even if they had week resonance they still had great skills with common weapons.  
Each squad member had different combat expertise such as close combat, support, assault ect.  
One of the squad members was named Lily Devastio, a support expert specializing in sniper rifles and advanced first aid  
She was a timid girl who often stayed quite she had pink hair and was often considered the little sister of the group despite her skill as a sniper and a medic.  
Her weapon of choice was a sv-98 sniper rifle with armor piercing or regular ammo which she changed depending on the enemy they faced  
Her partner was a miester named Naruto uzumaki he was a energetic boy and unlike lily he was a bit louder but in a fun way, he specialized in close combat and blades.  
His weapon of choice was his set of kunai knives and an smg.  
Although lily had originally intended on not finding a partner she eventually choose to team up with Naruto since the leader of their outpost wanted the to try and grow stronger in resonance.  
The leader of their out post (Sid and Nigus) is one of the few people who can resonate strong enough to be effective in combat but he does his best to strengthen others resonance and is very good teacher.  
The other four members in the squad were Jackie a farm girl who specialized in close and mid range combat, her partner Sam was a shotgun weapon who was best in mid range combat.  
Spectra was a former athlete who was strongest with rapid fire weapons her partner was a Ninjato short sword named Suaske he specialized in stealth and seamed to be able to fight from any distance.  
Their mission that day was to find and eliminate what had come to be known as the 'Shadow Demon' to stop it from damaging Death City research facilities.  
Recently it had attacked a lab in Sid's outpost and destroyed not only the research but the researchers.  
So far their had been no sign of him but they continued to search, he couldn't have gone far since the attack had only happened a day ago  
"Man when are we going to see some action Spectra groaned  
"Yea we've barely even come across infected let alone this shadow guy" Naruto added  
"Don't you guys find that strange?"  
"What do you mean" Spectra asked  
"We've been walking for a couple hours now and we've only seen 5 common infected there should be slot more for the general population of the area"  
"Where do you think they are" Lily asked, a bit unsettled by the fact  
Jackie gave a signal to stop quietly"If they aren't here they would have left fer a target but what did the go after"  
They all started looking around for anything that may have attracted them somewhere else or repelled them but found nothing.  
They walked for a bit till they heard a screech of a banshee, a infected that uses it's cry to rally others.  
The screech lasted 2 seconds before being cutoff abruptly followed by the the roar of a hoard.  
The team moved up the road following the sounds of combat echoing through the city,after five minutes of jogging they found the hoard surrounding what looked like a man covered in a shell of Black armor with no eye holes on the mask (prototype armor). Despite the fact that he wasn't using weapons he was easily dispatching the undead with powerful strikes to the heads or crippling them with strikes to their legs.  
The squad hid Jackie told the others to hide so they ducked behind a building while she peeked to get a better look at him then she turned to her squad "It's him" she said  
"The Shadow Demon?" Lily asked in a nervous tone  
"Yea, now Lily get into a sniping position and radio Lucinda's squad that we found im" Lily nodded and started to find some cover in a nearby building  
"We found him" she whispered into the radio.  
The other five got into assault formation once the last common was killed by the man Jacky gave the signal to open fire.  
BANG!  
Lily fired strait at the mans head but when the bullet made contact it was caught in the helmet and fell to the ground.  
The rest of the squad moved in Naruto moved in throwing 2 knives  
The man blocked the knives while Naruto swung a third at his throat which the stoped by catching his hand twisting him and kicking him away,  
"You need to leave!" he shouted  
"Not till were done with you" Spectcra replid firing a clip of ammo from her mp5, none of the bullets did anything to slow him down, every chip made in the armor would simply repair itself.  
Jackie moved in firing a twelve gauge shot into his shoulder which was strong enough to peal away the armor momentarily. He turned to cover his exposed shoulder and creating a shield with mor shadows to prevent more possible damage.  
The ground began to shake Jacky realized what the man was talking about "TANK!" she yelled  
Around the corner another hoard was running towards them with a tank following close behind (L4D2) the team regrouped ready to fight exepte for Lily who stayed in sniping position.  
The hoard of infected made contact first with the Shadow Demon who used his shield to ram through to the center of the crowd then he changed from shield to the evolved shadow claw and started tearing apart infected making his way to the tank.  
Jackys squad began to fight the infected ignoring the Shadow Demon for now, they fought in unison having designated firing and combat zones in order to avoid injuring a team mate they were fighting very efficiently and Lily was taking out any infected they missed.  
After a few minutes of this Lily heard a growl she turned and saw a hunter had managed to sneak into the building and had his claws primed to rip through the girl, Lily panicked and jumped over her cover but she jumped the hunter screamed and slashed at her, cutting her left calf,  
She yelled in pain getting up quickly and running down the street trying to get away but she was slowed down by the wound which was bleeding badly.  
Spectra turned at the sound of Lily's cry and saw her running from her original location, she looked at what had made her leave and saw the hunter about to pounce at lily she fired a few rounds at it distracting it for a second befor she had to return to the infected.  
Shadow Demon POV  
Slash, Slash, Slash  
"I need to find some way to lose them, mabey I can use this tank to my advantage"  
He cut through a few more infected before he reached the tank.  
The tank swung but he dogged by rolling through it's legs, he the proceeded to jump on it's back and using his claws rip through it's back, cutting through the tendons that allowed him to lift his arms to strike.  
He proceeded to jump of the front running towards the squad the tank following him enraged by the damage done to it.  
He jumped over the squad and extended his arms using shadow to propell on top of a building so he could get out of sight.  
"He's getting away!" Naruto shouted  
"We'll haf'ta let him for now, it looks like we have bigger problems" Jackie said spotting the tank coming there way  
The Demon took a second to relax before he started moving again "Another job well done Kai" he said congradulating himself "now to head back to base" but before he could take another step he heard a scream followed by two shots from a pistol.  
Kai followed the sound for a block jumping from building to building and looked down to see dead hunter next to a thin trail of blood.  
He reassembled his helmet in case it was a trap and jumped down,  
First he examined the hunter, it had been shot in the shoulder and the another in the head.  
Kai turned to the blood, it looked fresh so it wasent the hunters he began following it, quikening his pase as he noticed more blood was being lost.  
Lily's POV earlier  
"I need to keep moving" she said despite her bleeding calf she continued to run she turned the corner trying to find somewhere to hide until her team could find her, she spotted a small furniture store but as she was limping towards it she heard the hunter cry.  
Without looking back she began to run but it was to late, the hunter had pounced and landed on her, she screamed and tried to kick it off, it retaliated with a slash to her right thigh.  
She let out another yell of pain and reached for her glock and fired a round into the hunter that through it off balance she then fired a round into it's head.  
It collapsed and Lily quickly tried to get up but as she put weight on her right leg she stubbeled and pain shot through it.  
She tried again this time being more carefull she managed to get up and made her way to the store, more blood was coming from the wound and was making it harder to continue walking 'I'm losing to much blood' .  
She entered the store and began to get more disoriented so she unslung her rifle and used it as a support to remain standing and proceeded towards a futon facing the back of the store and sat with her back against it so she could begin to attempt to stop the bleeding but as she got her med-pack from her bag she herd moaning coming from behind the cashier desk  
She looked towards it and saw a rotting infected getting up seeking the sent of blood, it was slowly limping towards her with a broken ankle which had probably led to her death.  
Lily was panicking, she had lost so much blood that her vision was starting to blur, she tried to grab her side arm fumbling it in her hand she managed to hold it strait but she still had the problem of aiming.  
She pointed it at the girl and fired missing it's head it was getting harder to hold up the gun as she was starting to blackout.  
She shot two this time they hit but they were to low to kill it...  
"I...I can't" she said in defeat lowering the gun and hoping it would be quick.  
as she closed her eyes she herd the snapping of bone and ripping flesh but felt nothing... She opened her eye as much as she could in her weak state.  
What she saw terrified her but she was unable to do anything, it was him, the Shadow Demon stabbing a claw into the rotting head of the girl who now was no longer attached to her lower body.  
The last thing she saw was him walking towards her without a sound followed by darkness.  
"no..."  
End POV  
Kai approached the girl, she had lost  
consciousness but she was still breathing enough to stay alive.  
He wrapped shadows around her wounds as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding.  
"Crap what do I do now. " he thought  
"I can't just leave her here or she'll die, mabey theirs someone nearby from her team."he focused on his soul perception carefully listening for anything nearby but to no avail.  
"Her team must be regrouping or they got chased off by my cripple tank" he said with a half grin that faded upon facing the girl again"My mission was supposed to take a week at 3 days max... 'sigh' I better radio Maka." he placed his bag near a couch and grabbed some medical supplies from his bag.  
He unwrapped the shadows from her calf and his hands so he could apply disinfectant and cotton bandages Before he lifted her onto the unfolded futon she had been resting against.  
After he finished he pulled his long distance radio and called Maka "night hawk to base, night hawk to base do you read me."  
Maka was in the school observatory mapping out various arachnophobia bases when she got "Night Hawk this is Owl how did the mission go?"  
"It went well the base was destroyed but..."  
"(sigh) what did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything, a team was sent from base to try to kill me and.."  
"You killed them!?"  
"No I sent them away using a tank I crippled but they left one behind by accident, She's hurt."  
"And you want to help her don't you?"  
"Yea, so tell the others I won't be back for a while alright?"  
"O.K. Do you know how long?"  
"No I'll head back as soon as I can"  
"Kay, be careful"  
"Got it talk to you later Owl"  
He put the radio in sleep mode and moved over to a sofa to rest.  
He decided against removing the shadow armor just in case she woke up and decided to start shooting.  
After awhile it started to get dark and the building began to cool so Kai decided to go find blankets and scout the back of the store for infected.  
He Returned ten minutes later with two blankets and a pillow and saw the girl was still unconscious and was starting to shiver so he placed the blanket over her and lifted her head to place the pillow underneath.  
He went to his bag and grabbed a small bike lock he then slid it through the handle's of the front door to lock it so they could rest without disturbance.  
He then pulled out a camping stove, lit it and began to heat up a some water for instant noodle soup.  
The next day Kai woke up and found that the girl had not woken up yet.  
He figured it was normal since she had lost so much blood.  
So he decided to stay with her for the day in case something happened.  
He spent time replacing her bandages and eating the last two meals he had, after this he would have to scavenge.(for those of you who don't know the Shadow demon is a separate personality that resides in Kai which is why Kai has access to the shadow abilities)  
Throughout the day the Shadow Demon would speak to him "Why are we still here?" it would ask to which Kai would respond "You know why we're here, that girl needs help"

"We don't need to help her she is only a burden on your survival."

"If I am able to help someone I will and that's the end of it!"

"Very well but at the first sign of betrayal I won't hesitate to kill her myself."  
It then went dormant letting Kai control the shadows.  
He went through the rest of the day bored out of his mind eventually falling asleep.  
The next day Lily P.O.V  
Lily woke up early in the morning, slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the light coming through the glass door.  
She looked around noticing the blanket over her and the pillow beneath her head.  
She sat up trying to get her bearings and find out what had happened, she removed the blanket from her legs and to her surprise she found her legs bandaged.  
Lily didn't know how badly her legs were damaged so she decided not to try standing.  
She looked around the room and thats when she noticed it, the Shadow Demon was sleeping on a couch just a few meters away from her, she gasped and quickly covered her mouth.  
The man awoke at the sound she made, he sat up and looked at her  
"O hi your awake" he said in a tri tonal voice that frightened her.  
She reached for her istol and took aim for his head.  
"Wait don't shoot" he said calmly, raising his hands.  
"Whats going on, who are you?!" she demanded, her voice was unable to hide all her fear.  
"Calm down I'm not going hurt you"he said calmly "Here maybe this will help" he was now speaking with one solid voice"is that any better?"  
"Y..y..yes now answer the question" she said.  
"O.K. Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you I'm just trying to help you, and you know who I am.  
I'm the Shadow Demon, unless you call me something different."  
She stared for a couple seconds while she processed what she heard.  
"Just calm down and lower the gun, I promise I will not hurt you."  
Lily didn't know what to do, firing the gun would do nothing against his armor as she saw it repel her shot earlier and if she lowers it he might attack..."How do I know you won't try something once I lower my gun?"

"If I wanted you dead I would have killed you while you slept and if I wanted you to suffer I wouldn't have cleaned and bandaged your wounds."  
He stated plainly "but right now we need to exchange the bandages, with your permission"  
She didn't know what to do, his voice sounded sincere but that could be her being to trusting.  
'There is no way I can run' she thought'in this condition I'd be lucky to get outside the door... I guess I have no choice in the matter"  
She took a breath"do you swear you won't hurt me if I lower this gun?" she said sternly  
"I swear on my honor as a knight" he stated placing a fist over his heart  
She took a breath and lowered the gun slowly"O.K. but I can replace the bandages myself, do you have mine?"  
"No I haven't even opened your bag, here" he said tossing a small roll of bandages onto her lap as he sat down again"finish this of so you don't unroll the new one"  
"Thank you"  
Lily unwrapped the bloody bandages from her thigh, the bleeding had stopped but the wound still looked pretty bad, the flesh had been torn rather than cut by the hunters claws with four segments.  
She began wrapping the clean bandage around her thigh carefully so she wouldn't reopen the wound.  
She then moved onto her calf but when she tried to move it closer she felt it sting and bleed lightly, it wasn't ready to move.  
"Are you sure you don't want help with your calf, you might hurt it of you try to move it closer to you"  
She thought for a second 'he seems compliant enough maybe he can help at least with with this leg'  
"(sigh) yes" she mumbled  
"Pardon?"  
"yes can you please help me" she said slightly annoyed.  
"ok" he responded as he got up from the couch slowly making his way over to her.  
He knelt down beside her "Be careful" she said  
"Don't worry I did this the first time didn't I"  
He smoothed out the shadows on his hands and began unwrapping the bandages, Lily never took her gaze of him making sure he did it right.  
"Something wrong" the Demon asked noticing her in unwavering eyes  
"No just making sure you dont try anything"  
"smart"  
"Thanks"  
Lily was still unsure of weather or not she could trust the man but it seemed at least for now that she it was safe to be near him.  
"you've done this before?" she asked  
"yea injuries happen all the time and not just to me"  
He continued in silence and then walked over to his bag  
"Do you have any food with you?"  
"yes but I don't have much" she was suspicious that he was trying to get her to share some  
The demon slipped on the backpack  
"You should eat it, your body is going to need it to recover besides you've been out for a day and a half at least."  
Lily's stomach growled at that, she blushed.  
"What are you doing?" she said noticing him removing the lock from the door  
"I need to head out and find some food for myself I'm out of rations."

"What should I do then?"

"You stay here and rest, You lost a lot of blood and the wounds need to heal a bit more before you can walk.  
I'll leave a copy of the key with you in case you want to leave."

"Your not worried I'll run away?"

"No, your not a prisoner I'm just trying to help you"

He closed the door and placed the lock on the inside using shadows he then propelled himself onto the rooftop of a nearby building.

* * *

Thats all for now if you enjoyed let me know and ill wright another chapter Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Lily didn't know what to do her mind was still processing what was going on, so she remained silent and motionless on the couch.  
She could leave but that would leave her out in the open and barely able to move with the injuries she had sustained.  
On the otherhand she could stay and wait like the shadow demon said but could she trust him not to hurt her?  
She battled with these thoughts for a hour until the shadow demon returned, placing his bag next to the couch "How are you feeling" He asked "A bit confused" She said "What about?"  
"Why are you helping me?"  
Kai thought for a second "I dont see why I shouldnít." he said "Your hurt and I wasn't sure if you would have made it on your own."  
"But I'm your enemy, I was sent with my team to hunt down and kill you?"  
"Yes but A: your team was unsuccessful none of you were able to take me down or cause any major damage, and B: You are not my enemy yet. You received orders to kill me you didnít make that decision completely on your own.3: You need help if I can help you I will just like anybody else. Do you have any other questions?"  
"For now no."  
"Good now did you eat?"  
"Yes but I had to force it down"  
"That's understandable, you might not have much of an appetite for a while but it'll where off."  
An awkward silence set in while Kai walked over to his stove and stared to put it away.  
"I want to offer my help to you." Kai stated "What do you mean?" Lily asked a little surprised he was still speaking "I have a radio I found while I was looking for food I can leave it with you, leave and you can call your people to come rescue you but it will take a little while since they were called by your outpost about a Legion attack (Legion: 4x the number of zombies than a hoard) I would say about 5 days with travel time included."  
"A Legion?!"  
"Yea it doesn't seem too bad but it will still slow down a rescue if they get into the outpost… it might not have been a good idea to send almost all your best to hunt down one guy."  
"We had to after what you did." Lily responded angrily "That's no excuse for leaving an outpost with fewer defenses." Kais voice also showed anger at the thought that the outpost may be comprised.  
"How do you know this?" She asked "I've been listening to local radio signals, I was about to tell your team where you were but then I heard about the attack so I decided against it."  
"So now what, I can't ask for help without slowing them down." She said her voice dampening "There is another option" Kai said "What is it?" She was still unsure if she could trust him "I can…. I can take you to your outpost. It will take about 2 days max due to your injury but it will still be better than waiting on your own for five days."  
"You would be willing to escort me?" Lily still didn't understand why "Yea its not a problem I don't have to be back home for a while."  
"But what about supplies or shelter"  
"When we need to rest I'll lock up a building for the night and as for food I can scavenge for both of us unless you have another MRE for yourself "

"I have one more left, any perishable food was left with the others"  
"alrighty then... So...what is your decision?"  
Lily sighed "looks like don't have much choice... Can you please help me get back to my outpost?"  
"yes"

20 minutes later 9:00am Before they left Kai grabbed some bedding so they could soften where they slept and he also carried lily's rifle.  
Lily found a hollow steel rod behind the cashier desk she could use to support herself as she walked. 'This must have been the last thing the girl used to defend herself' she thought "You ready to go?" Kai asked while placing the lock in from the door in his bag "Yea" said lily approaching the door "good now stay close, I'll slow down to your pace, if you start to get tired or you feel like you can't keep going but we still need to try to maintain a steady pace."  
They began walking down the street stayed at a walking speed while Kai walked beside her but he was still at least a few feet away from her.  
They could both feel the awkward silence between them.  
Lily had her gaurd up the whole time ready to run or at least try to.  
"It's a little late now but can I get your name?" Kai asked

"What for?" she asked "I just want something to address you with other than 'hey and/or you', even if it's a fake name or a nickname."

Lily thought for a second "You can call me Mini Devastation or Mini"

"Why Mini?" Kai asked curiously

"My dads nickname is Major Devistation so I chose something that related to it."

"Ok"  
"What about you?"  
"huh?"  
"What should I call you?"  
"uuummm... You can call me Shade"  
"Sounds appropriate"

They continued walking making what seemed to Kai to be painfully slow progress, there where a few infected along the way but they were easily dispatched by Kai.  
By the end of the day Lily was exhausted so around 10:00pm Kai began to clear out a small office building while Lily took a break in the lobby. By 10:20 Kai had finished clearing the building so he went to the lobby to let Lily know,  
"It's safe now, you should try and rest near the back of the building in case something tries to get in"  
"What about you?"Lily asked "I'll be sleeping next to the door incase something tries to get in and if a couple of your team mates decided to stay behind and look for you I'll hear them."  
"M..maybe I should stay by the door too then."Said Lily thinking he might not keep his word.  
"Alright in that case try and stick close, ok?"  
"yea"  
They set up some bedding a few feet from each other.  
After Kai had finished setting up his sleeping bag he started to heat up a can of beef stew for dinner on the camping stove, Lily watched while she ate her last MRE, as the demon held the can over the flame with a pair of forceps she noticed his hands were shaking slightly.  
"Are you ok?" she asked Kai turned his head "Yea, why do you ask?"  
"your hands are shaking." she answered Kai looked down at his hands and saw the can was shaking over the flame "Oh, I guess I'm more tired than I thought" he said, Lily gave him a puzzled look.  
"It takes a lot of energy to keep the shadow armor up and for the past few nights I've been sleeping in it so sleeping hasn't given me as much rest as I would like." Kai explained "So why don't just take off the armor."Lily asked "I want to, at least for the night but I need your word that you won't kill me in my sleep" Kai said with a chuckle Lily smiled "If I wanted to do that I would have already loaded an anti tank round a long time ago"  
"I guess your right, but only if you promise to hold your fire"  
"I can handle that"  
"Ok can you look away for a sec then"  
"um... Y Yea" She said nervously realizing that he might not even have clothing under his armor.  
Kai disipated the shadow armor and pulled a painted hockey mask from his bag,the mask was black with a red tribal pattern on the front, he was wearing a black scarecrow style hoody and baggy workers jeans He covered his face with the mask and lifted the hood over his head "Ok you can turn back now"  
Lily turned "What's with the mask?" she asked "Can't let you know who I am if I did it could put you and me both in danger"  
'I guess he doesn't trust me enough yet' She thought "How would that put us in danger?"

"well.."Kai said"people would go after you for information and intern, come after my outpost"  
"oh" It made sence to her but Lily was still curios as to what he looked like underneath his mask she wanted to place a face to the person that was "protecting" her.

"We didn't make much progress today" Kai said while he removed his socks to air out "Sorry, its just very hard to move with my leg the way it is" Lily said "Theres no need to apologize... If you want I can try to heal it."  
"What?"  
"I have a soul ability that allows me to heal wounds I can heal your leg if you want" "Will it hurt me in any way."  
"It might sting at first but that's it"  
"Then yes I would like you to heal me. Wait I do you need to..."  
She trailed of as she looked down at her jeans "No you can keep those on, I can probably work through the ripped portions"  
Kai made his way over to Lily and placed his hands over her leg.  
"Do you mind looking away...this makes me feel awkward"  
Lily blushed and looked away she giggled slightly at the thought of the shadow demon feeling nervous.  
Kai worked quickly, normally he wouldnt need to touch her but he needed to cover the light shining from the palms of his hands so she wouldn't know he was the ark angel as well.  
Lily flinched as the light stung along the wound but after a few seconds she sighed as all the pain seeped from her leg and was replaced with pleasant warm feeling,  
The wound began to close as skin new skin a mucle formed.  
"aaaand... Done. You can look now"  
Kai removed his hands so Lily could examine her now healed wound.  
She was amazed, the wounds didn't just close, there was no trace of them whatsoever.  
"H...how did you do that?"  
"don't question it just thank god I was able to."

* * *

Thanks for reading this far I know it's not to good but I wanted to wright it down somewhere.  
Let me know what you think via review and don't forget to check out Arc Angel.


End file.
